Silence can say so much
by At335
Summary: Anthony is a Spartan Rouge but there is only one thing wrong. He can no longer speak due to a injury that he well never recover from. one Spartan well eventually understand his pain and realize that in his Silence, He can say more than anyone else
1. Chapter 1

I work in my cell to the sound of the alarm going off. This is the chance we all have been waiting for. Getting up I grabbed my helmet. The Rebels never takes our armor because they had no use for it. I whistled sharply once. A flat whistle was returned so I knew it was go time. I broke the lock off my cell and broke my allies out. I never knew their names and they did not know mine, mainly because I can't speak due to a near death encounter which ended with my neck getting slashed and my vocal cords cut. I barely survived but was unable to speak.

We made our way to the stash of weapons we had hidden. I grabbed a DMR and some ammo. I started to leave when I was stopped. "Dude, why are you leaving?" I was asked. I held my arm out to remind him my armor was black. I had raider armor with x-12 arms and leggings, with a scout helmet and midnight visor. "Right, the Rouge Spartan must leave. I hope I see u again." He said. I nodded and left. Silently making my way down the dark halls I heard gunfire. I stopped at a corned a peered around it. It was a group of pinned down Spartans. I was behind the Rebels that held them down. I leveled my DMR and took in a breath. A rebels head filled my corsairs. Firing his head was blown off as I ducted back into cover. I leaned out of cover and fired 2 shots dropping 2 hostels.

I was the best shot in my division when we trained. I can fire 14 shots at 14 grunts and there would be a bullet in each ones head. I turned the corner and crept close to a rebel. I took his knife and stabbed his heart. He let out a scream in pain before he died and I got the rebels attention. The Spartans finished them quickly as soon as they looked at me. The 4 Spartans walked out with weapons raised. I broke into a run and they gave immediate chase.

I ran through the halls trying to lose them. I rounded a corner when I was tackled from my left side. My attacker had white scout armor with a blue visor. A punch was thrown and I move my head out of the way. The Spartans that were chasing me caught up and had their guns risen, pointing at my head. "Commander Palmer, are you okay?" One of them asked. There armor looked blue. "Yes, I'm fine." She said and got off me. Palmer made a motion with her head witch made me think to stand. When I stood she was face to face to me. I was looking at her when she threw a heavy punch at my head. Not seeing it she made contact. Her hit knocked me out before I hit the ground.

When I came to everything was fuzzy at first, but my vision was restored quickly. Sitting myself up I realized that it was morning. I shook my head clear. Palmer saw that I was waking up and walked over to me. "You know I have never seen a Rebel friendly fire, let alone a Spartan going to the rebel's side." She said. "Who are you?" I remained silent but I had no chose on that. She got down in front of me and threw a punch. It hit my stomach and knocked the wind out of me. "I'm going to ask you again. Who are you?" She growled. With my IFF tag gone I couldn't identify myself. "Well then I guess you're useless to me." She said as she pulled out a magnum. "Commander, wait." A female voice hollered. "What is it Grant?"

"I know who he is."

"How?"  
" I looked in the Spartan files looking in the MIA section when his picture showed up."

"So who is he?"

"First name, Anthony. Last name, unlisted. Age, 22. Spartan specialization, Rouge. Went MIA six months ago."

"That still doesn't explain why he won't talk."

"Ever thing it is BECAUSE I CAN'T. Normally people would go 'Oh, but you should be able to whisper'. Well I CAN'T if anything the only VOCALIZATION I CAN DO I A GROWL. Well, I can move my mouth as I breathe so I can make a faint sound that u must be right there to hear. Then you still have issues hearing me. Hell, I wish I can talk. The breath whisper as it's called I can't even up hold a conversation with it." I thought

"So Anthony, why won't you talk?"

When Palmer asked this I thought for a second. My life was a game of charades cause I don't know sign language. Thinking I figured it out. I pointed at a dead rebel. She looked at the body. "A Dead Rebel?" I shook my head. "A rebel?" I nodded then pointed to her knife. She looked confused but pulled it out. "What about my knife and a Rebel?" She asked. She paused for a moment. "No, A Rebel had a knife?" I nodded. "Ok, then what." I draw a line with my hand with a knife like motion across my throat then moved my hand in a talking manner then shook my head. Palmer was lost based on her expression. "So how does this tie into you not talking? Anybody got any ideas?" She announced.

One of the other Spartans broke the silence, Grant was her name. "Commander Palmer, I think I know what he is trying to say." Grant announced

"Alright, shoot."

"I think he is saying that at one point in time, A rebel got the upper hand then managed to use his knife to cut is throat witch served his vocal cords." She looked at me when she finished, I held my hand flat and tilted it side to side to say "Ehh".

"Can you even whisper?" I exhaled loudly. "A breath whisper?" I made a small space between my fingers than made the talking motion again. I was pulled to my feet and was face to face with Palmer. She rested her hand on my shoulder. "When we get back, we might be able to make it so you can speak again." She promised. I grabbed my DMR and waited for orders. It was about 15 minutes before we were told to move out. I took point only because I know the halls. I lead the team out of the building where we were to get picked up. We saw the Pelican on the horizon but something wasn't right. I watched as it got close when I heard what sounded like a turret turning.

There was a loud bang and the pelican exploded into a ball of white fire. I was the first to react and that reaction was to get Palmer out of the way of the debris. She was the frozen like a deer in head lights. I shoved her to the ground as I was filled with adrenalin. I turned to see the pelican's wing just as it hit me. It hit with enough force to send me flying. The wing landed on me and I lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

My head was pounding as I woke and my right arm had pain shooting up and down it. I got to my feet when I realized that we weren't in or even around the rebel camp. I was in a cave, an ice cave to be precise. I walked though the cave when I saw an orange glow on the wall. Turning the corner I saw Palmer and the other Spartans around a fire. I was confused because I had no clue where we were or why we are here. I stepped out of the shadows and got Grants attention. "He's up." She announced. Four other heads turned to look at me. One of them stood up, he walked over to me hand held out his right hand. "You never got my name when we meet. Gabriel Thorn. Just call me Thorn." He said. I nodded and went to shake his hand when something was wrong. I took my helmet with my left hand and tossed it aside. Thorn saw the fear and panic in my eyes. Little did he know that I couldn't move my right arm. "Dude, everything ok?" Thorn asked and withdrew his hand. I shook my head. I saw the rest stand up and walk over to me. The last Spartan greeted me. "Names Paul." He said and he lightly shocked my arm unaware that I was in pain. The pain exploded in my arm and was unbearable. I opened my mouth as if I was screaming but nothing came out. Falling to the ground the pain I tried to scream. "We need to put him out!" Grant yelled from the back. At that moment an armored fist slammed into the side of my head. Before falling unconscious heard Palmer say something. "I'm sorry." Is all I heard when everything whet black

"_Damn it Brian get back here!" I hollered. Brian kept running. "THAT IS AN ORDER!" I screamed. He stopped and turned. "Who the hell put you in char-" Brian started when a sniper put a round though his head. Rage filled me as I pulled out my DMR and charged out. I scoped out the sniper and fired multiple rounds into his head. From out of nowhere someone jumped on my back. My attacker cut my throat and I collapsed. The blackness swirled around me and I thought I was going to die._

I woke back up with my helmet on. I was getting carried on someone's back. I was slumped forward with my head on my carriers shoulder. I didn't move because I was light headed. "Commander why do you always carry him?" Paul asked

"For starters, I can do it. And I don't think you could walk with a Spartan on your back."

"Oh really, How bout I take him and I prove you wrong."

"How about you give Thorne a piggyback ride without complaining or slowing down for the rest of the day."

"But the sun isn't even up yet."

"Exactly. You can't do it can you."

"Don't want to."

"Let's keep moving."

I wanted to sleep, after getting knocked out so many times I just felt like sleeping. Plus I can ignore my arm that way. I closed my eyes and fell back asleep.

"_Alright, we lost 2 people today and I don't want to lose anymore." Commander Baylee said. I poked my head out of cover and shot a few Rebels. We moved into an old building and I took a top floor so I could use my DMR as a mid-range sniper. I heard a rumble when 3 scorpion tanks rolled out from the foliage. "GET OUT OF HERE!" I yelled and a jumped from a rear window. Brian made it out to when the tanks fired. The building fell and was blown to dust. "Brain, we need to move." I said and we ran from the battle._

I woke propped against a tree. Still unable to move my right arm I tried to get up when a hand was set on my chest. Being eased back down I looked at the Spartan in front of me. It was Thorne. "Easy, you need to relax. We finally got com's with the Infinity and got evac. ETA is about an hour." He said. I nodded to let him know that I understood. I sat there for an hour when the pelican appeared on the horizon I got to my feet. The pelicans loading bay opened and I got inside. Sitting down commander palmer sat across from me. The pelican took off and I sat there in silence. But it's not like I had a choice.

A.N. Sorry so short and time since the update but I kinda forgot bout the story. And got sidetracked aswell.


End file.
